


Meltdown

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Raihan gets wasted and has an unforgettable experience with a fan.
Relationships: Mob/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> No gendered pronouns for the "fan" but they gotta fat ass dick

Raihan sometimes hated how competitive he was. He’d stupidly challenged Leon to a drinking competitions and now he didn’t know where he was, his head was spinning and pounding, and he needed to piss badly. He was laying facedown on something that felt soft and plasticy, and he grimaced in disgust at the feeling of the material sticking to his stomach where his hoodie and shirt had rolled up to expose his skin to it. There wasn’t much of a smell to him, but he was certain they had to be a pile of garbage bags with how lumpy they were. This was, unfortunately, not the first time Raihan had found himself lying face down in a pile of garbage bags while incredibly wasted, but it was the first time it had happened after drinking with Leon.

They had drinking competitions more than they probably should, but they would usually find some way to get to either of their apartments or some random hotel when they went down together. This was actually the first time he was this wasted alone in a few years.

He tried to lift his head and let out a low groan as dizziness hit him again, letting his face fall back onto the bag. His attempt to push himself up using his arms was a similar failure that left his head feeling even worse, and he let his eyes slip shut again. His bladder was whining at him, pulsing with need every time he shifted his body in an attempt to relieve the pressure on it. A frustrated groan left his mouth, before he just closed his eyes and prayed he’d be able to sleep this off before he pissed himself. It had happened a few times back then, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. But  _ now _ , he was a gym leader, a public symbol, and Rose had already been rather firm and threatening about how sponsors would discard him if he did anything wilder than post questionable images of himself on his age-restricted social media accounts.

* * *

He woke up again with a jolt, to the feeling of someone shaking one of his shoulders. Raihan mumbled groggily, not feeling any more sober now than he had when he passed out. How long did he sleep? His mouth felt dry and the pressure in his bladder was even worse now, making him groan and fumble a hand between his legs to hold his dick.

“ _ Raihan _ , it’s you,” the person above him breathed. The hand shaking his shoulder let go. One of his fans, huh? Raihan sighed in relief. Maybe this wasn't the best place and he wasn't in the best state to be seen by the adoring public, but it could have been far worse. “Are you okay? I need–autograph–pen–”

“Don’t think I can give any of those right now, sorry,” he somehow managed to slur out. He let out a grunt as they straddled him, their weight pressing down on his bladder and making him whine. The sound wasn’t pure discomfort or pain though, despite the situation Raihan’s body insisted it was nice to have them on top of him. The sound didn’t discourage them and they didn’t get up, instead leaning down closer. A hand grasped under Raihan’s chin and turned his head to the side, and then they took a long inhale. “Um, I need personal space–”

“You smell drunk,” they murmured, rolling their hips down into him. Raihan gasped, feeling his own body respond to the unwanted touching. Now he felt even closer to pissing. “My luck is sooo good tonight.” They rose off of him and Raihan didn’t even have time to exhale before their hands were on his hips, grabbing at his shorts and somehow tugging them halfway down his legs. 

“H-Hey, don’t–” they brought their hands up to his ass, groping him. The air and their hands weren’t cold but Raihan still shivered at the feeling. Of  _ course _ he had to wear that stupid fucking thong that didn’t offer him any modesty tonight. Maybe he’d been fantasizing about Leon pulling it to the side and fucking him with it still on when he put it on tonight. That didn’t matter, what mattered was making this person stop.

“Raihan, Raihan,” they murmured, groping and squeezing his asscheeks. He let out an undignified moan and found himself biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His hips were grinding down into whatever was under him openly now, even though he was still soft. “It feels like I always thought it would, your body is s-so sexy,” their voice was thick with emotion as their hands dug into him, fingers digging into his firm but soft ass. It was an ass he put a  _ lot _ of work into, and prided himself on. But this was too much.

“Raihan, I love you I love you,” they said softly as they let go of him. He sighed and felt his tense muscles relax, his bladder throbbing again now that his thighs were no longer clenched. He felt a spurt of piss dribble against the front of his underwear and let out a slurred groan. He  _ couldn’t  _ piss himself, he had to hang on. “I need to taste you, I need to fuck you.” Raihan felt the hands move back to his ass as they shifted behind him and he grew tense again. His stomach clenched tightly as his cheek were spread apart and hot air drifted over his now exposed asshole, and the resounding pang in his bladder made him moan. It hurt, fuck, but he was drunk and the pressure almost felt good in a way. No, it did feel good, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how  _ good _ it would feel to piss. Another spurt leaked out at the thought, and as if in response something warm and wet slid over his asshole. 

Oh, right, that. He was supposed to stop that. Another lick had him groaning, and it took all his will to resist it.

“H-Hey, no, wait,” he tried to say, but it only came out as a series of moans. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting forward now, even though his cock was nowhere near hard it drew more moans out of him to have friction on it. The pressure in his bladder only added to the feeling, and he felt his moans increasing in volume as their tongue slid into his asshole, warm and wet and pliantly opening him. “S-Stop...” he whined, but they paid no attention to his weak demand. They were insistently fucking him with their tongue, pushing it deeper into his hole and then pulling out and flicking at the rim before shoving back inside and repeating the process, until their drool was dripping down his ass and Raihan was half-hard as he ground against the bags under him, his bladder all the while pulsing. He was only capable of sobbing at this point, and his breath came out in a heavy shudder as they finally pulled back. They were gasping for air as well, but just slid two fingers slick with their spit into Raihan’s wet and ready and needy hole. He groaned and felt a bit more piss leak out, his underwear absolutely soaked by now.

“Raihan, you taste soo good I love you I want to be inside you I need to be inside you,” they babbled hopelessly as a third slick finger was added and pushed into him. Raihan gasped as the angle was changed and they brushed up just barely against his prostate, sending shocks through his fried brain.  _ Fuck _ . 

“D-Don’t,” Raihan swallowed the saliva pooled in his mouth, “d-don't do this, come on,” he begged. If they fucked him, he would piss himself. He was somehow fully hard, his bladder was sobbing at him, and he was insanely turned on. If his ass was fucked, he would come and piss all over himself and it'd be because of this person whose face he hadn't even seen and–

“Sorry, sorry Raihan, I’m so sorry I love you,” they babbled as they pushed their cock into him and  _ fuck _ it felt so good he could only moan. “I'm sorry, I’m sorry,” they chanted apologies as they filled him inch by inch, their cock twitching and hot and thick and filling him so much. Raihan whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes. Anything would make him cum.

Finally they were fully inside him and Raihan sobbed, the pleasure and pain and pressure all too much. His cock was dripping precum and he deliriously wished it was piss. After a moment, Raihan felt his shaking subside as his body adjusted to the invasion and then they began to move, fucking in and out of him. The pace they set was selfish, fast, and it made Raihan howl when the head of their cock nudged his prostate. It only took moments for him to be fucked into further incoherence, a scream punched out of his throat as he came. His underwear, already soaked, was further dirtied with shot after shot of cum. They didn’t stop fucking him, not even when Raihan’s hole tightened down on them like a vice, and they clumsily reached a hand under him. He thought they were going to jerk him off through it, but instead they  _ squeezed down _ on his stomach right over his bladder and he let out a louder scream as he finally achieved relief. Piss squirted out of his still twitching, still hard cock as he finally let go, covering his pants and shirt and hoodie and the bags under him in his piss. There was so  _ much _ , and they were still fucking him, and the pleasure and relief combined made everything fuzzy. Raihan vaguely felt the warmth of cum shooting deep into his ass and groaned, but he let out a long moan as hot piss flooded into his ass. 

He was half-sure he would wake up in an even worse position, but he couldn't care about that right now. His eyes drifted shut, cum and piss dripping out of his gaping hole as they pulled out of him. They made an attempt to pull his pants back up perhaps, or maybe they were just getting another cop at his ass and thighs in, but the world was going black and he didn’t fight it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](https://twitter.com/enaga392/status/1204379744734593024) and a fun conversation with a friend!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
